


good times

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, So soft and cute, Steve Harrington Fluff, birthday fic, happy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: It’s your birthday, and Steve is going to make sure it’s the best one yet.





	good times

Birthdays can be either the best or worst day of someone’s life - depending on who you ask. 

For you, your birthday was ‘just alright’. You never really cared for it as much as your siblings or parents did, and your friends were a whole other story. Every year, it was the same agenda: birthday breakfast in bed with your favorite foods; a day of shopping at StarCourt Mall; lunch with your best friends at the newest restaurant; and to top it all off - dinner with your family and friends, ending the night together with some quality birthday cake and ice cream for all. 

But this year was going to be different. Ever since Steve Harrington - the ‘King’ of Hawkins - asked you with a cheesy one-liner at Scoops, you were practically inseparable. Of course, this also was due to the fact you were Dustin Henderson’s babysitter, and he had convinced Steve to act on his crush before it was too late.

You just weren’t going to admit to either of them that you knew how it all started.

The week before your birthday, Steve showed up at your front door, adorned in his sailor uniform, with a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a small gift bag in hand.

“Steve, my birthday is-”

“Isn’t until next week, I know. Does that mean I can’t start the birthday festivities a little early, birthday police?” He chuckled, smoothing his hair back as you playfully rolled your eyes at him.

“Alright, fine. You only get a pass because you’re kind of cute and I like you,”

“Only kind of cute?!”

The two of you agreed to meet at Scoops after Steve’s shift, as he apparently had another surprise in store. You had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

“Sweetheart, it’s Dustin and Max!” Your mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!” 

You were wondering why Max was with Dustin, but your curiosity was replaced with surprise as the entire party greeted you with a ‘Happy Early Birthday!’ banner on your front lawn, balloons, and a present from all of them.

“You guys know my birthday is-”

“Isn’t until next week, we know!”

“Steve hasn’t shut up about it, you know,” Dustin said, sighing as he walked over and handed you the wrapped gift. “He was on our asses for weeks, making sure we got your present in time,”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so prepared for something like this before, actually,” Mike chimed in, arm wrapped around Eleven as they all watched you take the gift.

“So are you gonna open it or what?” You looked at Lucas and Max, laughing when you saw they were both making the same face.

“Okay okay, fine. But let’s go inside first, yeah?”

The kids had given you two separate gifts - one from the boys, and one from Max and Eleven. The girls gave you a bracelet and new sunglasses, along with a handmade card full of glitter. The boys gifted you a handmade dictionary of their slang so you could ‘keep up with the kids, grandma’, as they had written in their card to you. You gave them each a hug and thanked them for their gifts, and offered to host them at your house for a party if they promised to behave.

As they all started cheering and talking over one another about what they would want, you heard a faint knock at the door.

“Hey there, good lookin’,” You giggled when you saw Steve leaning against the door frame, another bouquet of flowers in hand. 

“It’s still not my birthday, Harrington!” You said exasperatedly.

“I know, I know, but you know I gotta treat my lady right, yeah?” 

When your birthday finally arrived, you found yourself giddy and excited for the first time ever. You made your way downstairs, wondering why no one had yet to burst into your bedroom, obnoxiously singing “Happy Birthday” at the top of their lungs.

When you walked into the dining room, you were met with dozens of vases of roses and other flowers all around the room and kitchen, and the dining table covered in all your favorite foods. A stack of pancakes with a lit candle at the head of the table caught your eye, and as you moved to that end, you heard an unmistakable shuffling of feet behind you.

And as if right on cue, when you turned around, you were surprised with a crowd of familiar faces holding a “Happy Birthday!” banner.

“Happy Birthday!” Max, Eleven, and Will shouted, while the other boys threw confetti into the air. Steve and Robin were standing behind them, Jonathan and Nancy on either side of them as they all clapped and smiled.

“You guys really went all out, didn’t you?”

“Yes, yes they did,” Your parents popped out of the kitchen, smiling. “We had to let them plan the day today, it’s what you deserve!”

Steve made his way to you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head. 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

“Thank you for this, Steve,”

“This isn’t all of it, okay?” He stepped back pulling out your chair so you could sit down. “We’ve got a jam packed day, so let’s get started!”

After breakfast and a morning of opening presents, Steve and the party took you down to StarCourt Mall for a movie of your choice. After that, you were treated to lunch at your favorite place in the food court, and another gift from Steve. 

After that, you and Steve bid the kids goodbye, and he drove you out to the hill where Dustin’s radio tower lived.

“And what’re we doing here, Steve?”

“You’ll see,” He said, holding out his hand for you, a large basket in the other.

As you made the trek up the hill, you were greeted with a beautiful sight - a large blanket laid out at the highest point, rose petals and other flowers strewn about, a few candles at the edges of the blanket. Sitting down, you watched Steve set down the basket and pull out glasses and plates, followed by containers full of your favorite food and snacks.

“All of this is amazing, Steve. I can’t believe it, I’m-”

“It’s the least I could do for the most amazing woman I know.” You felt a familiar warmth invade your cheeks, averting your gaze as Steve sat down in front of you. 

He took your hands in his, moving closer until your knees were pressed against each other.

“I love you, and today is my favorite day because it’s day the universe came up with you, and I’ll never have enough words to say how thankful I am for you. You’re the best of the best, and I will never stop giving you everything I can. Happy birthday, princess,”

You mumbled a quiet “Thank you” before reaching out and cupping Steve’s face with your hands. “I’ll always be thankful for you, Steve. I love you so much,”

He smiled, his cheeks tinted pink. He leaned in and gave you a swift, yet loving kiss. 

“Shall we feast and celebrate now, my lady?”

“How could I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and if it's your birthday, happy birthday! hope you enjoy and as always, i appreciate any and all comments :') xx


End file.
